Dragonslayer
Back to Heroes ---- Description The Dragonslayer is a tough warrior with skills dedicated to the slaying of all Dragons and similar creatures. The Dragonslayer also has the ability to train higher level Dragons, Dinosaurs and Hydras with the Dragonmaster skill. Stats and Skills The attribute changes you get by choosing this class: The abilities you get by choosing this class: Strategy Overall The Dragonslayer is powerful hero class which should only really be chosen by a select few races. The ability to empower Dragons, Dinosaurs and Hydras is quite a powerful one, making tough units even more dangerous to face. Other than that though, the Dragonslayer's nice ability to counter Dragons reliably is a decent ability. All in all, a Dragonslayer paired with the right race is a formidable opponent. Races Oddly, the Dragonslayer class hinges somewhat on the ability to train Dragons and similar kin rather than slay them. The first pick for a Dragonslayer should be the Ssrathi. The Dragonmaster synergy is very powerful thanks to the ability giving +3XP per point rather than 2 or less. This means training the Dinosaurs and Dragons is a much easier job especially thanks to the synergy bonus. As soon as Dinosaurs start popping out with around 70XP at level 6, the battle gets much easier. Pile on top the Saurus Pen and all those Dinosaur upgrades, and it is easy to see the end result: a nice burning enemy base. Fully upgraded, T Rexes have over 90 damage and around 16+ speed and seeing that insane bonus on Triceratops and Pterodactyls as well should strike fear into anyone. The only other truly abusable race to pair with Dragonslayer is the Plaguelords. At present however, this option is rather undesirable due to the difficulty of obtaining Hydras and that the use of a Ssrathi Dragonslayer playing as the Plaguelords is nearly always a superior option. However, if the Plaguelord Dragonmaster has quite a bit of resources, high level Hydras are certainly going to be quite powerful. Another race which could gain bonuses from the Dragonslayer is the High Elves. With the Dragonmaster skill, Level 6 Wyverns can be produced (with around 25 points in the skill) which gives High Elves a lot of firepower. A Fey Dragonslayer can also make use of the Dragonmaster skill to create Level 6 Faerie Dragons. In both cases however (similarly to the Plaguelord Dragonslayer), a Ssrathi Dragonslayer is nearly always going to be a superior choice for spamming points into Dragonmaster due to its extremely early synergistic access at hero level 1. Counters *Ssrathi Dragonslayer's can produce reasonly good units by HQ level 3, but the true power comes in at level 5 with access to T Rexes, the Saurus Pen and Dragons (if they are needed). A lot of resources are required to reliably continuously produce dinosaurs whilst upgrading the HQ building, so cutting a Ssrathi Dragonslayer of Stone is going to hurt both production and upgrades badly. *Other than that, a Ssrathi Dragonslayer is similar to a Chieftain in the way that they have basically no weaknesses that can be exploited other than those inherent in the race. *Any Plaguelord hero is unlikely to obtain the resources required for many Hydras. Just make sure to strip them of any Crystal and/or Gold and they will become rather helpless. *Any other Dragonslayer is likely to be much less able to support their race due to the fairly high level requirement of Dragonmaster. Just treat them like a weaker warrior, and remember not to send any Dragons their way. Category:Hero Classes